gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellen's Game of Games
Ellen's Game of Games (or Game of Games) is an American television game show. A sneak preview of the show aired on December 18, 2017 and made its debut on January 2, 2018. This program features games shown on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. Premise The series features contestants who are pulled right from the studio audience, will have to maneuver massive obstacles, answer questions under crushing time pressure and face gigantic plunges into the unknown - all in a quest to win up to $100,000. Every episode will feature DeGeneres' one-of-a-kind comedy and irrepressible personality, along with a unique roster of games. The thrill of the pressure cooker situations and the instant wins will keep the audience on the edge of their seats. Four preliminary games are played with different pairs of contestants. The winner of each game advances to play "Know or Go" to see who will advance to the final game called "Hot Hands" for $100,000. Games Dizzy Dash – Two players stand on an elevated platform, and are placed in chairs attached to each other back-to-back. The chairs are placed on a turntable; a question is asked (usually a misleading one), then the turntable spins at a high rate of speed; the players strapped into the chairs. When the turntable stops, the dizzy players dash towards a koozball in a holder moving back and forth. The one who grabs the ball gets to answer the question; if correct, they score a point, if not, the opponent scores. First to three wins. Tuba Toothpaste – Two players sit in front of tuba valves, one of which is connected to a tuba full of toothpaste. Each player is given a question; a correct answer means they're safe, while a wrong answer means Ellen spins a wheel with numbers from 1-3, determining the number of valves to be pressed. According to Ellen, the questions involved are made to be tough so that no one will answer them correctly, guaranteeing a possible loss (ala Truth or Consequences). The game continues until someone is hit with the toothpaste at which point their opponent wins. Aw Snap! – Two players are strapped to bungee cords, facing five stands with apples on them. One player gets the red apples and the other gets the green apples. After having oversized frictionless shoes placed on their feet, the players must run to each stand and using their teeth, grab the apples and drop them in a basket. First to drop all five apples wins. Scary Go Round – Two players face a platform with descending/ascending conveyor belts, and two turntables. A player moves across the platform to reach an oversized ball, grab it, move back across the platform and drop it in a basket, while the opponent is launching smaller balls at them from a cannon. The players switch roles for each turn, and the one with the faster time (out of three minutes 3:00) wins. One Eyed Monster - Two players alternate standing in the mouth of a giant "monster". A question with a numerical answer is asked, and should the player in the mouth get it wrong, they must pull that many oversized teeth from the mouth. The players alternate until one pulls the tooth that snaps the mouth close, when that happens, the opponent wins, and moves on to Know or Go. Starting in Season 2, a survey question based on a poll of 100 people is asked, one player guess the number while the other guesses higher or lower (ala Card Sharks) and the number of teeth to be pulled is determined by an onstage wheel. Blindfolded Musical Chairs - Five players compete. Each are blindfolded, standing on a grid of hydralic stools. After a song is played. Ellen hits buttons corresponding to certain stools, and the players must find the stools. The one who doesn't is eliminated, and play continues until there is one winner. You Bet Your Wife - Two players compete. Their wives are suspended over tubs full of some substance; a category is presented, and the husbands bid back and forth as to how many answers their wife can give. High bid plays the category, the wife having :30 to complete the bid. If they fail, or if their opponent completes the bid, they earn a strike. Three strikes and the wife falls in the substance while the winning couple sends one of them to Know or Go. NOTE: The title itself is a "play-on" words of the Groucho Marx hosted classic game show You Bet Your Life. Master Blaster - Three players on harnesses must complete a giant jigsaw puzzle; first to do so wins while the others are blasted into the air. Danger Word - Two teams compete, one giver and one guesser. In standard Password form, the giver must get their partner to say a word. The catch is there is a word designated as the "Danger Word"; saying that word, giving an illegal clue, or the opponent guessing the word means the guesser gets blasted with a substance. Getting blasted three times means the opponents win and the guesser goes to Know or Go. Don't Leave Me Hanging - Three players are on harnesses; Ellen poses a category, and the players must name items in that category Pass the Buck-''style. When a player fails, they earn a strike and are slightly elevated; three strikes and they are blasted into the air. Last one standing wins. '''Say Whaaat?' - Two teams of four compete. All are given music-playing headphones, and the idea is for each team member to communicate a phrase to their teammates. The last person in line must give Ellen the phrase at one point per correct word. Highest score means the winning team sends a member to Know or Go. Make It Rain - Two players compete. They stand under seven umbrellas; Ellen asks a question, and a player must grab a bottle of water to answer. A correct guess allows the player to select an umbrella and pull the handle, a wrong guess gives the opponent the right. Six umbrellas pour water on the player, while the remaining one gives the player the win and $10,000. In Your Face Honey - Two couples compete. The men their faces in a cutout serving as a target, while the women sit on a catapult. As they are launched one woman throws a ball at the target; the higher the throw, the bigger the points (10, 15, 25, 50, with 100 for the bullseye). Then it's the opponent's turn. Each couple gets two turns, high scoring couple sends a member to Know or Go. Knockin' Boots '- Played the same way as Don't Leave Me Hanging, but the players are at risk of getting kicked and the players answer questions about songs with one primary word. '''Mount St. Ellen '- Players race to the top of a mountain trying to grab 3 gems before the other does, however the mountain will move up and down and some of the ropes the players grab aren't attached. 'Oh Ship! '- Ellen asks the 3 players a question and the players race to one of 3 pipes with an answer attached (one per player). The player that picked a correct answer scores a point, while the other 2 gets sprayed with water. First to 3 points wins. 'The Stink Tank '- Played the same way as You Bet Your Wife, only this time the players standing with Ellen answer and the players are at risk of getting dunked in a vat of gunge. 'See You Later, Alligator '- Four contestants will be attached to the bungee cord. Ellen then shows a sentences that made of pictures. The first player who guess it correctly gets to eliminate one of their opponents, until last player standings wins. '''Son of a One Eyed Monster - Two players compete in this game. Ellen gives a list of words that have a common bond, and as soon as a player knows what the common bond is, that player grabs an egg an answers. A correct answer has a player pick one out of 8 large eggs and peeks inside. Seven of the eggs sprays gunge and a new list of words is given if a player picks that egg, but only one egg sprays confetti and should a player pick that egg, that player is the winner and moves on to Know or Go. Taste Buds - Two teams of two compete, with each interlocking their arms and are blindfolded. Each team takes turns tasting food and describing it to their teammate. The team that can guess the most foods correctly wins and selects one player to play Know or Go. 'Mazed And Confused - '''Two players go through a mirror maze and try to find a ball and exit the maze with that ball and place it on a pedistal to win. Hindering them are air cannons and costumed characters. '''Buckin' Blasters - '''Two players sit on cannons and must shoot 3 portraits of their opponent to win, but as they do Ellen will control the cannons to mess with the players. When a player makes a successful shot, their cannon will spin like crazy. The first to hit their 3 pictures first wins. '''Dirty Laundry - '''Two teams of 2 (tethered together by an oversized t-shirt) compete. Ellen gives 3 clues to a person, place or thing and the teams must wade through a pool full of soap suds to grab a ball (one pink, one green) and throw it in a washing machine. The first team to do this have a choice of answering of challenging their opponents. A correct answer scores a point. First to 3 points wins and one member of the winning team advances to Know or Go. Know or Go The four winners from each game are placed on trap doors 30 feet in the air. Ellen offers a category and a series of questions under the category. The players take turns answering questions; a right answer keeps them in the game, while a wrong answer literally drops them out. The last person standing goes on to play for $100,000. Hot Hands The winner has 30 seconds to identify ten famous faces grouped into a specific category. A face is shown and the player guesses, hitting a button to bring up the next photo; they have three seconds to guess before the picture switches automatically. If the player can get ten names in 30 seconds, they win $100,000. Starting with season 2, the winning player picks one of 3 categories (with the 3rd always being bogus). International Versions Countries that have previously aired their versions of ''(Ellen's) Game of Games including: Australia, Germany, Hungary, Mexico & Spain. Channel Ten in Australia, did their own version of Ellen's Game of Games with former Family Feud host Grant Denyer as the host. It ran from October 7 to December 21, 2018.Grant Denyer Kicks Off Game Of Games. Massive New Game Show Coming Soon. References Links Official Site Facebook Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Popular Culture Category:Themed Quiz Category:NBC shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Network shows Category:60 Minute Game Shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:2018 premieres Category:Shows currently in production